that one blizzard
by CosmicLiar
Summary: Matthew broke up with his long time boyfriend Gilbert only to be thrown into another relationship with a strange man who showed up on his doorstep during a blizzard
1. Chapter 1

Again? this always happened...he'd wake up alone in the snow with no memory of the night before as much as the Candian didn't want to admit it he was sort of an acoholic and only he knew it, Alfred didn't know and neither did his boyfriend. Matthew stumbled to his feet he was hung over to hell at the moment but he just wanted to go soak in a hot bath right now, that sounded really nice since he was freezing his ass off from all of the snow on him. Matthew sighed walking to his little house with his bath in mind, when he got home of course he should of expected Gilbert to be sitting on his couch with a slightly worried look, Matthew felt bad that he wanted to break up with the German since he seemed to care so much.

"I'm going to go take a bath, I'm freezing..." Matthew said softly as he shut the door and walked to the batthroom to start the water.

"I'll join you." the German chirped as he jumped to his feet and walked into the bathroom to watch over his small candian boyfriend, he would do anything for him he had never loved someone so much in his life.

"Gil...no...I want to be alone..." Matthew sighed testing the temperture of the water to see if he would want that to be his bath temperture...'good enough' he thought tohimself taking his hand away from the water and drying it on a towel.

"but you love batheing with me? what's wrong birdy?"Gilbert asked seeing as his boyfriend wasn't very happy and didn't want attention like usual.

"Gilbert, this is hard for me...but I need a break, we need to see other people...I just don't love you like the way I used to...and I can't keep pushing myself to have sex with you when you want to because I don't want you anymore whether in the bed or out of it...I'm sure you'll find someone else." Matthew sighed looking back at the Albino German he used to call his lover.

"M-matthew? what?" Gilbert said in shock, no one ever broke up with him before...he was always the one to break up with the other and he still liked his now ex-boyfriend.

"we can still be friends...just not intamate friends...now can you just let me have some alone time? you know for me to take a bath and think about thing?" he asked softly still looking at Gilbert practally begging for him to just leave and go home. "I need my spare key back by the way." he added holding out his hand for the key that he had given Gilbert a long time ago when he still had some attraction toward him.

Gilbert whimpered and pulled the key out of his pocket throwing it on the ground in front of the canadian before storming off and leaving the house like Matthew had asked him to, he was upset to say the least he had given Matthew everything, EVERYTHING! he had been good to him all of the years they had been dating and now he was being dumped probably for some other guy that his ex-lover had developed a crush on.

Matthew flinched as the key hit the ground with so much force it actually scared him for a moment especilly when he heard the front door to his house slam shut with such anger, that was the reaction he didn't want from Gilbert...but what would he expect Gilbert had put everything into being a good boyfriend and now he was just letting it off as nothing.

~~~~le small time skip~~~~

Soon Matthew's bath was drawn completly and he sighed stripping himself nude and stepping into the filled tub just relaxing and letting the warm water heat his body. It was silent through out his house until the snow storm started it was a full blown blizzard, but he payed no mind to it knowing it would pass, but what caught his attention was the frantic knocking on his door like someone was caught in the storm, god he hoped it wasn't Gilbert. Matthew got out wrapping the towel around himself and going to the door opening it slightly to let the snow covered man in his house, it may have been a bad idea but he wasn't going to leave him out in the blizzard.

The man stepped into the house once Matthew gave him premission and shivered violently, he wasn't expecting a blizzard so soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew couldn't help but shiver as he let the snow covered man into his house, after all he was only in a towl and it was freezing outside. Matthew quickly shut the door once the other was inside, he was half expecting Gilbert until he looked at the other's build, Gilbert wasn't built like that so it had to be someone else.

"umm...I'm going to g-go get dressed stay h-here." Matthew stuttered out, it had taken him a year to stop stuttering around Gilbert when they were dating and Gilbert was the only one he didn't stutter around. Matthew quickly dashed off to his bedroom and pulled on a pair of maple leaf patterned sweatpants and stopped before he almost pulled on one of Gilbert's tees, he sighed and folded it up putting it on his nightstand, he had to give the German back all of the clothing that he left behind some time, even though he didn't want to. Matthew slipped on his own shirt and went back out to talk to the man he had let in his house.

"I-I'm back." he annonced with a small, nervous smile as he apporched the bigger man, fuck he was tall and looked like he could snap the canadian in half with one move it was really intimidating...

"thank you." the man said still shivering from having so much snow on him and it was starting to melt too so he knew he was going to catch a cold.

"n-no problem umm...you need a-a shower t-to warm up while I-I make some hot cho-choco..." Matthew suggested feeling more and more intimidated by the second after hearing that sexy Russian accent of his ' _damn it matthew don't think like that! you just broke up with Gilbert, you can't be attracted to an accent so easily...'_ he thought to himself before going into the bathroom and draining the still warm bath, he had wasted a perfectly good relaxing time to help some random man...typical Matthew...

"thank you." he repeated in the same tone sounding like a broken record since it was the only thing he had said so far.

Matthew sighed hearing it repeated starting to doubt the other's English skills greatly "umm...I-I'm Matthew, can you speak en-english?" he asked holding out his hand for it to be shaken by the intimidating Russian.

Ivan looked at the hand for a moment before taking it and catching him in a firm handshake "Da, I can speak English Matvey, I am Ivan by the way." he said with a friendly smile starting to show a real personality to the small Canadian blonde.

Matthew let out a small sigh of relief and smiled "Okay g-good, I d-don't really know y-your langauge that well." he said softly as Ivan let go of his hand and shivered "oh! hypothermia I-I don't want you catching that or fr-frost bite, my sh-shower is over there you can take a warm shower to w-warm up your body heat and I-I'll make some choco." he said quickly as he pushed the larger man into the bathroom.

Ivan let the small Canadian push him, ' _strong for a little guy...'_ he thought and stepped into the rather nice Bathroom, it was a cool grey colour decorated with white wicker cabnits. Once the door shut he sighed and turned on the shower setting it to a warmish temperture and srtipping before hopping in, he let himself warm up before ending the shower and drying himself off only to see that his clothes were gone...

Matthew knocked on the door hearing the shower stop "I-I threw your clothes in the wa-wash and dryer...I hope you don't mi-mind wearing some of my pajamas...th-they're big.." he said softly holding some of his own over sized pajamas that would fit the big russian while he was outside the door nervously.

Ivan groaned rubbing his temples, he didn't like wearing other people's clothes but on the otherhand his own clothes were soaked in melted snow and he wouldn't want to be in wet clothes. "Da it is fine." he said opening the door slightly to take the clothes.

Matthew happily handed him the clothes and walked away finishing the making of their choco.


End file.
